If All Went According to Plan
by duchesslynn4
Summary: What if Severus got to be with the one he loved the most? What if Severus' relationship with Lily kept him on the right path despite all of the dark factors in his life? This is an OC story about Severus and Lily if their relationship had worked out, from childhood to their life after Hogwarts. Please R&R.


Chapter 1: Lily (Age 7)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Severus Snape was often miserable, even at the young age of seven. His father hated him simply because he was like his mother, and wouldn't let him go to school for fear that his son would exhibit his abnormal tendencies in front of others. Unfortunately for Severus, this meant he had no friends and was often picked on by other children at the park who were much bigger than him. However, despite his tumultuous home life, Severus was brilliant. Whenever his mother was home alone with him, she instructed him in both muggle and magical studies, even allowing him to use her wand to practice spells. Eileen was incredibly proud of her son, despite the fact that they were forced to hide their magic from her abusive husband and Severus' father.

Early Saturday morning, Severus awoke to a loud crashing noise, followed by the booming voice of his father spewing profanities. He quickly dressed and pulled on his trainers. He knew well to get out of the house when his father had spent the night drinking. He scrambled downstairs, potions book in hand, and ran for the door. But, he didn't make it there in time.

His father turned on him just as he set his hand on the door handle. "Boy! What's that you're holding? Is that a magic book you freak? Not in my house!"

Panicked, Severus fumbled for the door handle, wrenching the door open just as glass shards rained down over his head from a picture frame his father had thrown at him. He snatched the picture that had fallen out of the frame, slid it into his book, and set off on a brisk walk away from his sullen home and his father's aggravated shouting at his mum.

The park was only four blocks from Spinners End, but it seemed like eternity in the summer heat. By the time Severus reached his hiding place between the big oak tree and the river, he was exhausted. He really hoped that the school boys wouldn't turn up at the park today, he wasn't in the mood to be poked fun at or chased. It was lucky that he was small and skinny for his age, he could outrun all the boys despite their larger size. His thoughts shifting from the bullies, Severus opened up the potions book that had nearly gotten him a trip to the muggle hospital. The picture from the offending frame dropped into his lap. As Severus glanced at it, he suddenly felt tears rising in his eyes. The picture was one of the few magical ones that had been allowed to remain in his house, he wasn't even sure why, it wasn't like his father cared about their family. In the picture, a younger Tobias had his arms wrapped around Eileen, who was holding a baby Severus. The two adults were smiling and glancing at their baby son with looks of admiration. Severus hated what his father had become. He was certain the man felt no love for him anymore. Unable to bear the memory of the happy image, Severus ripped the picture in half and threw it in the murky river, watching it disappear, just like the love in his family.

When Severus returned to the tree, he found himself unable to concentrate on his reading. He curled up against the trunk, and fell asleep with tears still falling from his eyes.

(*&amp;*)

"Eww! Lily! Don't touch that! Mum won't let us come by ourselves again if you dirty your jumper touching filthy animals!"

"But Tuney, it's just a toad. He's really cute, see?"

"Keep it away from me! Stay here with your pest while I go see my school friends. Don't you dare bring that creature near them, you'll make them think I'm a freak."

Severus awoke to the sound of a shrill voice. At first he thought he was back at home, and he immediately became alert and stiff. However, when he realized the voice belong to a young female and not that of a drunken man, he peered out from behind the oak tree to see who was causing the commotion. A blond haired girl who looked a bit older than him was marching towards a group of giggling girls that appeared to be around her age.

"How obnoxious," Severus thought. They were really ruining the tranquility of the park, and now they were preventing him from leaving. He didn't want to be seen in his shabby clothes and mocked by the girls.

Just as Severus slumped back against the tree in an attempt to study his potions book, he spotted the girl Lily whom the older girl had been scolding. Severus assumed they must be sisters as she certainly didn't seem to be included with the others and she looked younger, maybe even smaller than him. He was caught off guard by her stunning looks. He had expected her to resemble her pallid blond sister, however, Lily was nothing short of brilliant. She had beautiful, deep red hair that was nearly the entire length of her back and stunning green eyes, like gemstones. She was watching the toad hop off and picking flowers from the field, amusing herself as her sister chatted. Severus watched her until the sun began to set when the older girl announced that they were leaving.

"Lily, get out of the dirt, we need to go home, mum has dinner and you need to look respectable."

"Tuney can we please stay a little longer? I'm playing with the flowers."

"Don't be so childish Lily, we'll come back tomorrow if we don't have homework, I'm meeting my friends, and if you play by yourself and aren't a bother you can come."

"Okay Tuney."

Severus watched them go, wishing Lily would want to be his friend. But of course, she wouldn't want to befriend the freak from the poor, abusive family. He trudged home, his only consolation was that he would see the beautiful girl Lily again tomorrow.

**Please Read and Review! Suggestions appreciated! **


End file.
